The Squid Sisters VS Bizmuth Brothers Rap Battle
by Russelllnking
Summary: We got The Squid Sisters (Callie, Marie) V.S. The Bizmuth Brothers (Russell, Ranger) Who's gonna take the win? you decide
NOW FEATURING A SPLATOON RAP BATTLE!

WE GOT THE BIZMUTH BROTHERS VS THE SQUID SISTERS

BEGIN

SS: squid sisters

BB: Bizmuth Brothers

SS:Hold on to your tentacles… It's inkopolis news time

Hey the Squid sisters about to bust those rhymes.

Marie: Hey Callie, I think these boys need a lesson

Callie: You said it Marie, they can't handle our profession

SS: Cuz we be giving news update so you won't be bored

We're even famous E'eyup that's what for sure

Marie: Talking in the news room about our daily life

Callie: Oh look they want a picture, oh Hiiiiii

SS:Listen up you two, don't even try it

Cause you can't get none of this

Dancing on a truck for upcoming splatfests

Well that's out news update, STAY FRESH

BB: Us? Stay fresh? Your wearing the same clothes everyday so much for style

In Ranked-battles we knocked you out like more than a mile

Ranger: I rather be splatting up inklings than talking to them

Russell:How about I inkzooka these girls, that's how it'll end

BB:Cause our massive skills in the battlefield is outstanding

Even this rap battle will end in a landing

Russell:So Ranger, how about we show them who's boss

Ranger:Yeah Russell an Army of two on four they just lost

BB:After you both be splatted you'll cry in the crab-shack

We'll be over your dead bodies, while doing Squid-bags

Come on bro we got Zapfish to save

And then everyone will hear the sisters got played

Chorus:

It's the brothers V.S. the Sisters

Who's gonna get beaten up and have blisters

So come on, and try to play me

Splating ya is I all I do, it's Daily

We don't know who's better

Bizmuth Brothers or the Squid Sisters

The tide of battle has just begun

Now lets see who has really won.

Callie: AWW how cute, they try to go against us

Marie: They got chosen as Agents by our Grandpa

Yeah we know we could've helped

Callie: But chilling at home Yeah that's for tell

SS:We are famous all around, Inklings adore us

I don't know about you but do your chores

Marie: My. My. Callie these boys just don't quit

Callie: I know Marie, they're expecting a Kiss

Callie: I'm the mistress of Rollers

Marie: I'm the mistress of Chargers

SS:Now please leave us alone before it gets more harder

Russell: Oh boy Range, these girls are hitting us

To bad though we towed their bus

Sure you girls are not that bad I gotta say

But Ranger rather be with Octolings anyways

Ranger: YO I cannot handle these girls, they're getting to my head

Let me finish them off that's how I comprehend

Kraken up, Speeding up splat in ya face

As you get resurrected I'll be in ya base

Rising all the way up to S+ Class

I just gotta say your show can kiss my Ass

Chorus:

It's the brothers V.S. the Sisters

Who's gonna get beaten up and have blisters

So come on, and try to play me

Splating ya is I all I do, it's Daily

We don't know who's better

Bizmuth Brothers or the Squid Sisters

The tide of battle has just begun

Now lets see who has really won.

Russell: These girls know as the squid sisters

Ranger: How about Slut sisters? That's a nice one

Marie: Oh I'm sorry your not the Bizmuth brothers

Callie: All I see is the Bitch Brothers, more like clowns

Ranger: I'd be speeding and splating more than you can think

Marie: I would call my team and watch you drown in our ink

Russell: Best roller jumper ever, I can do almost anything

Callie: Heh right after you'll search me up on Bing

Callie: Why don't you boys just go down,

Splatfest is fun for everyone around

Russell: I don't think so you can't fool me,

Why don't you bow down to your king

Marie Uh I don't think so, we're giving mercy

You got no brains, that's what I see

Ranger: Mercy HA Mercy my ass!

wait a sec I'll take that back.

Chorus:

It's the brothers V.S. the Sisters

Who's gonna get beaten up and have blisters

So come on, and try to play me

Splating ya is I all I do, it's Daily

We don't know who's better

Bizmuth Brothers or the Squid Sisters

The tide of battle has just begun

Now lets see who has really won.


End file.
